Jack Crichton
:This article is about the John Crichton's father. For the Ancient who took his form see "Jack" the Ancient. Bio John Robert "Jack" Crichton, Sr. was the father of John Crichton and a former astronaut. During Crichton's time in the Uncharted Territories, he would often think of his father. In his first year, he would sometimes record his thoughts into a tape recorder, usually addressing Jack in his recordings. A member of the Ancients took on his form when conversing with John Crichton. Initially this was to fool John while studying human reactions for a possible colonization of Earth. Following John seeing his true form, the illusion was retained for unknown reasons. Around a cycle later, John would again encounter a false image of his father. This was the result of a Scarran interrogation device which presented Crichton with increasingly erratic and irrational imagery in order to break his mind. A cycle after this incident, John again encountered the Ancient in the form of his father. Assumedly, this Ancient took the form of Jack to make Crichton more comfortable as they worked together to keep wormhole technology out of the hands of the Scarrans. "Ancient Jack" was eventually killed by Furlow who had hoped to sell the wormhole tech to the Scarrans. Crichton would finally see his real father again, about a cycle later, though this time he encountered Jack when he was younger in 1985. Crichton soon discovered that his presence in the past had altered history and that Jack was now to command the tragic final flight of the Space Shuttle Challenger. Crichton and his friends did what they could to fix the timeline, while John avoided any unnecessary contact with his parents. It seems, however, that Jack later caught a glimpse of his grown son shortly after he had rescued the younger 1985-John from a burning house. When John and the rest of Moya's crew returned to the present, they discovered that they were still in Earth orbit, now in late 2003. John and Jack reunited on Moya, though John was hesitant at first, wary of yet another Ancient-created, or similar, illusion. John accepted that he had finally returned home and he along with the crew of Moya spent some time on Earth. During their stay, John was distressed to learn that Jack now had a nationalistic, isolationist attitude toward the other nations of the world, due primarily to the September 11 terrorist attacks. In spite of their differences, John eventually convinced his father to support a unified globe, knowing it was their only chance if they hoped to face the challenges of the galaxy Crichton had already faced. Months later, Crichton contacted Jack one last time. With the Scarrans on their way to attack Earth, John decided to collapse the wormhole linking Earth to the area of the galaxy near the Uncharted Territories and Tormented Space. After landing a transport pod on the Moon, John used one of its communicators to dial Jack's house. They wished each other good bye and Jack expressed his pride in John before they closed the line. Quotes *Every man gets the chance to be his own kind of hero. *Make all this crap go away! *My heart and soul, son, I love you. *Serenity base!? THE MOON? * :John: No, you're the most stubborn. :Jack: Alright let's split the title. *Son, you have to abort! ABORT NOW! *John's worried about what'll happen if we don't. Trivia * Along with John Crichton, Aeryn Sun, D'Argo, Rygel and Pilot, Jack is one of six characters to appear in both the first ("Premiere") and last ("Bad Timing") episodes of the series. He is the only one of the six who did not appear in The Peacekeeper Wars. Appearances * Season 1: "Premiere" * Season 2: "Won't Get Fooled Again" (Scarran-induced hallucination) * Season 3: "Dog with Two Bones" (Imagined) * Season 4: ** "Kansas" ** "Terra Firma" ** "Bad Timing" Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Humans Category:Male